School Dance
by SkippDaWolf
Summary: Peach wants to ask Mario to the School Dance, but Petty Piranha wants to ask him to dance with her. Peach and Petty go at it. Whats going to happen? BRAND NEW! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Authors Note: My bro is typing the series of "Crazy Castle"AKA Mario.

Petty (AKA PETEY PIRANHA) is a girl in the series.

On a beautiful Friday morning at Mushroom Kingdom High, Peach and the crew were talking about the upcoming school dance. "I can't wait till the dance tonight!" said Peach, "Yea! I'm going to ask Luigi to the dance! Who are you going to ask Peach?" wondered Daisy. "Well, I'm going to ask Mario" said Peach. Seconds later an aroma of BO filled the room. "What's up gang?" Screamed Petty. The smell of her breath made the room even worse. "Petty you're gross!" yelled Daisy. "I'm gross? Wait till you see me at the Dance! I'm going to dance the night away with Mario!" bragged Petty. Peach's face dropped. "Dream on! He's going to dance with me, not with a disgusting plant!" "Well we'll see about that Peach!" said Petty. "I guess we will then" responded Peach. Petty left the room. Peach sat down. "Hey where's Daisy?" Peach wondered. "Daisy! Where did you go?" "Well, when Petty came, her putrid smell almost made me gag, so I rushed out the back door to get some fresh air. I swear Peach, I want to choke her ass!" yelled Daisy. "Well we all do!" Peach agreed.

Later in the school day, it was Lunch hour. Peach was asking people around, if they have seen Mario. "Toad, Luigi, Wario, DK, Boo, Waluigi" said Peach, "Hey Peach!" They all said. "Hey guys, um, have you seen Mario Today?" "Oh! Yea I have, he was out getting some stuff, I think for the Dance." Said Toad. Peach's eyes widened. She figured that Mario was getting stuff for her. Suddenly she saw Petty at a table all by herself, eating her lunch. "Eeew, she's sooooo disgusting" Peach thought. She kept looking at Petty, seeing her gobbling all food in her mouth. Peach left the Lunchroom to tell Daisy and Toadette the news. "Girls! Toad told me that Mario is getting stuff for the dance! Maybe something for me!" yelled Peach. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Yelled the two excited girls! "Peach, I think you have a chance!" Said Toadette. Peach smiled.

It was Friday night, the school dance. Everybody arrived. In the gym, Peach found Mario. Peach ran to Mario like a speeding bullet. "Hi Mario!" said Peach "Hey Peach, looking good!" Peach blushed. "Why thank you Mario" Seconds later Peach was pushed away, right into the punch bowl. It was Petty. In a Hammer Costume. "Hey Mario! Want to dance with me?" asked Petty "Uh.." said Mario. "YOU BITCH" screamed. Peach ran and tackled Petty down to the ground. "Stay away from Mario you Asshole, he's mine! Let's go Mario!" "Oh yea! Well, I'll show you! Come my crew of Piranha plants, its Hammer time!" screamed Petty. Petty grabbed some ice cubes from the punch table. She and her crew kept grabbing lots and lots of ice cubes. Some Ice cubes fell to the ground, making it real slippery. While walking with the ice cubes, Petty started to slip. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ahhh!" Petty slipped face down, right on to Plums foot. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Screamed Plum. Plum flung her glass up in the air, and descended right on to Peach's head! The punch soaked Peach's hair and face. Everybody look at her. Quickly, Petty said "hey look everybody! Uh…..Peach can't Dance!" "Should we laugh anyway?" Said Yoshi. "Might at as well" agreed Luigi. Everybody started to laugh at peach, not that she couldn't dance, but soaked in Punch. Peach was very embarrassed and covered her face. Mario felt bad and started to jump on one foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Yelled Mario. Mario started a new dance to get everybody's attention away from Peach. "Hey! Come on everybody its time for the one leg dance!" Mario grabbed Peach and both danced. Petty wanted to dance but was struggling to get up. "Hey you worthless Piranha plants! Help me up!" Screamed Petty. "Were sorry Petty but you didn't help us!" said the angry Piranha plants. Petty laid there for the entire dance, while Peach and Mario, Daisy and Luigi, Toadette and Toad, Birdo and Yoshi, Plum and Waluigi, Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa, and other couples were having the time of their lives.


End file.
